ToXen
by hyperactivekonoichi
Summary: Sometimes, I wish I hadn't met him.       YamixOcxYugi   a/n: please give this story a chance
1. Prologue

_You know that terrible gut wrenching feeling that something... well... terrible was going to happen? I was fully aware of the scene that was unfolding before me and I was also fully aware I'd somehow get involved._

When I opened my eyes _he_ changed. The look of shock doesn't cross my features anymore because it's been happening more frequently.

_Yugi has changed- again. The usual child-like innocence was no longer present in his eyes, but was instead replaced with eyes that show strength and determination. There was also a distinctive air of maturity around this person. __**It was suffocating. **__No one else in our group seemed affected, though Tea seemed to take notice of this change to some degree. The stranger at the podium flashed a thumbs up and a smile to reassure the worried faces of our group. Just who was this guy?_

I took a closer look at our surroundings, and I really wish I hadn't because I don't like what I see. It was dark and murky, subtly plips and plops of water can be heard within the walls of the cave. I quickly realized it was better in _here_, there out _there_ when a loud crash of lightning made me jump. I noticed it was warmer than it should've been in the cave. A blue male outer jacket covered my own uniform from Domino High and there was a fire warming the space in between us.

The person in front of me didn't seem to notice I had come into conscouisness. He was too busy glaring at the a chunk of stone in front of him. What did the poor thing ever do to him? That or he was angry to have to be stuck with someone like I. He was probably worried I'd get in the way or become deadweight.

_Ouch. _There was a slight throb on the left side of my head, but when I touched the spot where there was pain, it was nothing more than a slightly raised bump.

"Ah, I see you've awakened". A deep voice interrupted my thoughts.

"How are you feeling Amara? That was after all quite a fall you had" As I looked up my yellow eyes caught deep violet. He wore a relieved smile.

"I'm fine". I hadn't meant for my tone to come up so hostile, nor for myself to glare.

"Is something on your mind? Is something hurting?" Concern was laced in his voice, and by the way his brows furrowed, I can tell I was worrying him. _Just like you would Yugi._

I tore my gaze away from him and started staring intently at the chunk of stone he was previously glaring at. I couldn't keep his gaze. _I just couldn't._ Not when it's not the Yugi I know.

For the record, it was one _ugly_ piece of rock- it resembled a demented hand almost, with only 4 fingers. He was obviously uncomfortable with the silence, but I was just fine with it... it's better if I keep quiet.

"Where's Yugi?" My hoarse voice broke the silence. Okay, so I didn't keep quiet, but I just couldn't anymore. I've kept quiet for _too_ long.

"I am Yugi". I could tell the confusion that dominated his features presently were fake. _What a bad actor._

"No you're not!" I cried desperately. I looked up. Eye contact was no problem at this point, and I what I saw were lies in his. I kept eye contact, looking for more traces of false. _I have to be assertive. _By this time my voice was slightly raised, but I didn't care. I just wanted the truth and badly. I've never been this close to him before. Now that I have a better look, I realized he couldn't possibly be Yugi! He was slightly more muscular and better built- and his blond bangs were slightly raised towards his red layer of hair. He might've even been taller, but I couldn't tell from the position he was sitting 'd have to be a complete doorknob to mistaken this guy for Yugi. Not to say the gang is, because that wouldn't be fair. I've known Yugi all my life, so maybe I'm just able to pick these things up a bit better.

_"I'm not coming down and that's final!" the 6 year old girl screamed from above the tree. "Come on down, please Amara. If you do, I'll play a game with you". The boy, no more than 7 sported a worried expression, trying to coax the stubborn little girl down. When that proved to fail, the little boy began sniffling, threatening to spill the liquid that had accumulated in his eyes. By this time, grandpa Muto had come out of the shop to see what the commotion was about. He rested his hand on his grandson's tri-colored hair. "Now Yugi, why would Amara come down knowing she'd only lose to the game you have challenged her to?". A playful glint was in the old man's eyes, knowing she'd fall for the ploy he had concocted. "Me! Lose? No way!" and that she had. The little girl known as Amara quickly scrambled down from the tree, showing this wasn't the first time she's done it. "And I'll prove it to you!" she finished. (a/n: she lost xD)_

The fire that was sustaining the warmth in the cave was becoming a little too much, the temperature had risen significantly- that or I was becoming to worked up.

Suddenly, a small glint caught my eyes. The golden puzzle around his neck had caught a glint from the fire. It was almost as if I've noticed it for the first time. I mean, I know Yugi spent almost 8 years trying to solve it- I live with him, and I'm not _that_ unobservant (and for a while before actually solving the puzzle, it was all he'd talk about). He had finally solved it 4 months back...which was also when his other person started to appear. That's it! The puzzle! Why didn't I think of this before? It must be the puzzle! I mentally slapped myself. Why didn't I think of it before? It must be changing him or something that resides in the puzzle must be possessing him.

He opened his mouth to say something, maybe that I needed more rest or that I was imagining things again- but no words came out. I wouldn't let it.

Before he could protest I quickly lunged myself at him in attempt the grab the upside down triangular shaped object and from the way we sat across from one another, all I had to overcome was the small bonfire he had built. His eyes widened at my change of demur, too surprised to fight back. I used this to my advantage, quickly straddling him and grabbing the puzzle in one hand while pinning his shoulder down with the other. The puzzle was still around his neck supported by the thin rope, but I know it's long enough so that I'll be able to smash it beside him without harming Yugi's physical body.

_"So if I smash this thing into a hundred pieces...Yugi will come back"_

Unfortunately for me, he heard what I had whispered.

END OF PROLOGUE

a/n: I hope you guys enjoyed this! I know this chapter was confusing- but I intended my OC's thoughts to be flying everywhere from her "fall" (we'll see what really happened next chapter! ). I hope I kept Yami in character :/ I'm so sorry if I didn't "! If you have any suggestions, please message me or leave it in a review! Otherwise, let me know what you think. 3


	2. Chapter 1

There was so much pain. I couldn't move. It felt as if my whole body had become paralyzed. My eyelids felt so heavy. The slight throb that inhabited the left side my head felt like it had grown ten folds stronger, making the darkness that was engulfing me almost welcoming.

I felt like I should've been doing something, but all I want to do now is sleep.

_I let the darkness slowly engulf my body. _

* * *

><p>Before I was able to do anything, the girl who had previously lunged at me slumped down into a heap on top of me. She had taken me by surprise. I didn't expect that from Amara at all. I don't doubt the sincerity of her kind nature, but something is troubling her. In the beginning, when I was asking if she felt alright, she had had initially avoided my gaze, but when she looked at me, I could tell. I could tell there was spirit and strength within her and that her kind and timid nature was not to overlook her strength.<p>

Still. I don't know what possessed her to tackle me like that. Her hostility wasn't anything new to me though. I could tell that when my other self and I switched, it displeased her. The gang was usually cheerful and optimistic even when I was around. Whenever I conversed with her, I could tell she was uncomfortable, almost displeased.

"_Is__she__alright__spirit?__" _Yugi wasn't just worried. He sounded distressed at an incomprehensible level, but no one can blame him.

"For the moment yes, but if we don't get out of here, I don't know for how long". By this time I had managed to get the unconscious girl onto my back in an awkward piggy back ride fashion. I had previously draped my blue jacket over her now warm body. It now carelessly hung over her small frame.

"_It's my fault, I should've told her from the beginning about you. I should've known she'd be able to tell me and you apart. I should've- "_

"There's no use beating yourself up over it Yugi, there was no way you could've predicted this, nor stopped this from happening"

"_Yes,__but-__"_

"Not to mention I sensed her body enduring a lot of tension and stress. You're not to blame Yugi" I knew that no amount of reassurance would ease Yugi's guilt.

When Amara had wondered off alone, he had wondered whether he should accompany her or not, but when he had asked her, she hastily replied that she'd be right back with some more fire wood. When she hadn't come back for more than an hour, the gang got worried and decided to split up and look for her.

"_I__went__against__my__better__judgement__and__let__her__wonder__off__alone__"_

"We're both at fault for that, but she wanted some time to clear her head. We should just be grateful she is fine"

When we had found her, she was a couple of metres away struggling against a couple of goons, no doubt belonging to Pegasus.

"_Let go!" Amara said as she tried to shove one of the goons out of her way. "Not until we get a better look at your deck" one of them laughed, grabbing her precious deck from her. "Get your hands off my cards you overgrown troll!" I had been running to where they where. I was now close enough so that if I yelled, she'd be able to hear me. "Amara!". She turned around for a brief moment. "Yugi?" If she had been surprised to see me here, she quickly overcame it. "Yugi? What're you doing here? Stay back!". One of the three men finally noticed me. "One of her friends is here! Let's go boys!". "What about her deck boss?" Another dumbly asked. "Take it with you. Let's get out of here!". Two of the three men had started running off into the opposite direction in the forest. Amara grabbed the one who was holding her deck by his arm. "Not before you give me back my cards!". The "boss" seemed to notice one of his lackeys was lagging behind. "Just let go of the deck, there's probably nothing worth stealing anyways you nimrod!". "Uh, right!" he said as he took off after the other two. Amara and he had been previously almost "tug-of-warring" for her deck, so when he let go without warning, the force caused her to stumble back and fall. It had started to rain in the beginning of their brawl. Not only did her uniform get completely soaked, a few of her cards also landed in the forming mud. I was able to get to where she was within a few seconds, as she lay motionless on the ground. With further inspection, I could see she wasn't bleeding, but there was a small bump on her head forming from when she had fell. I managed to get her arm around my shoulders as I used my body to support her weight. I quickly scanned for a shelter from the now pouring rain. The only option was the cave up ahead as I was making our way towards it. _

My knuckles tightened at the memory turning them white. Pegasus will pay for all the harm he has done to my friend. I took a glance at the sleeping girl. I know Yugi will have an indepth conversation with her about our current situation after she wakes up, but I have a feeling her attitude and feelings towards me won't be changed. I mentally sighed. If we're to travel together and if this arrangement Yugi and I have is permanent, we'll have to put any differences we have with one another aside- or rather her differences with me, since I really haven't developed much of an opinion on her. I haven't gotten the chance.

While the gang and I had grown increasingly into better friends, she further avoided and distanced herself from me the best she could.

Perhaps I'll need to speak with her privately later on.

As I made my way out of the cave, I couldn't help but thank the gods that it had stopped raining. I quickly stole a glance at the unconscious girl on my back to make sure she hadn't awakened. Surely enough underneath her dark brown bangs were a pair of closed eyes. The bottoms of her medium length hair were matted with mud and gravel from her previous assault, as was her school uniform. Hopefully when we reunite with the others, Tea or Mai would have a spare change of clothing she could borrow.

"Hey Yug!". Someone cried with a familiar Brooklyn accent.

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

><p>an: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, the plot will start to pick up next chapter. More things will also be revealed about my OC. Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions!

If any of you are wondering, this is where the gang and Mai meet in the forest. I'm not completely following the plot- but I will to the best of my ability.

Kate, I hope you like the second chapter and thanks for reviewing.

Airheadninja, I hope their weren't many grammatical issues it's so sad! I'm in grade 12, and still making these errors. Hopefully this chapter is better. I think I'll need to find someone to Beta my story. Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
